A Hidden Love
by Rurouni Angel
Summary: Tasuki is in love...simple enough right? WRONG!!! Please be kind


Author: Rurouni Angel  
Homepage: http://shaiatears.tripod.com  
Email: AngelHarley11268@gateway.net  
  
  
  
  
  
~A Hidden Love~  
  
Journal,  
  
  
I don't really know why I am doing this, I mean writing in this stupid thing.   
But Chichiri said it might help me in some way? And Miaka gave this stupid thing   
from her world, she called it a notebook I think? I don't know what I am suppose   
to do with it? They said to write down what I feel? But I think that's kind of   
stupid, but after everything I have been through I guess it could be worst...  
I guess I should try to explain why I gave in and agreed to write in this damn   
thing. All of this is because of Miaka. The Suzaku Priestess. She is the whole   
reason. I was so sure of my place in this world, that was until she came along.   
Then my life got all confused. Hell she makes me do things I never seen myself   
doing before her arrival. Miaka is so confusing to me.  
  
  
I know I tease her and Tamahome, but you have admit that Tamahome and I didn't   
get off to a good start, but hell I am the one who's says they love a good   
fight. I can still remember Miaka yelling at me not to hurt Tamahone when we   
were in Kutou. The sad part is I listened to her...  
  
  
I should have killed him when I had the chance, I know I shouldn't feel that way   
about him. But I can remember the pain Miaka suffered. And all because of him.   
No one else, but Tamahome, her true love. It makes me sick.  
  
  
But then again I am so happy she as found happiness with him, even if it is for   
a short period of time. I cringe every time Tamahome holds her and is allowed to   
touch her soft, sweet lips. My mind go's back in time to when she and I first   
met. Sort of like the Princess and the Bandit. How fitting, eh?  
To think I was a merciless bandit before she dared to challenge me, then on a   
wimp she risked her life to get my fan back. She never even blinked as her life   
was in danger, some where down deep I think it's was because she need to find   
Tasuki so damn badly. Stupid girl, it almost took her dieing to realize who I   
really was.  
  
  
My mind bolts to the memory of the fight with Tamahone in Kutuo. The way she   
cried, and he stood emotionless as she begged him to stop, I thought I was dead   
then, but I didn't mind, for I would have been dieing to protect my   
priestess.Odd how things change within a short time frame. Now I fight to stay   
alive to please my priestess. My priestess, funny I should write it like so...  
That's where I get confused, I know her heart belongs to another but still some   
where down deep I wish things could have been different. If perhaps I had been   
the first person she had met in this world? But could she really love a bandit   
such as me? I really don't want to know.  
  
  
So I guess that's how I feel right now, even within the mist of our friends   
dieing I can't help but to think of her, and her only. I guess I must be the   
true fool, she is something I could never hold. I fantasy I have that is far   
beyond my reality. As it should be.  
  
  
It's simply Miaka loves Tamahome, and Tamahone loves Miaka. They are meant to be   
together. The gods would have never made such a mistake. But then again why am I   
here? Why do I feel this way for her, and her alone. No other girl makes me feel   
like she does. Chichiri was saying something about other worlds. I got to   
thinking, maybe Miaka and I are together in another place and time. I hope so.   
Cause I know why I feel this way...  
  
  
It's simple, I love Miaka, me the loner, the bandit, the one that wasn't suppose   
to be. Yes I love her, and I know that someday my feelings will show to much and   
someone will figure it all out. But I hope by that time I can deal with this   
emotions a little better, than I do now? Or maybe these emotions will disappear   
with time? I can only wait and see...  
  
  
But as for right now all I can do is hope that these emotions don't stop me from   
doing my duty. The duty I was given at birth. And that is simply to protect the   
priestess. Untill she no longer needs, or wants the service I offer. And who   
knows maybe someday in another time there is a man and woman with memories of a   
forgotten past and a great everlasting love that never was.  
  
  
Well I have to go now, protecting a priestess like Miaka is a full time job.  
Genro   
  



End file.
